benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Roland Button
Bio Sir Roland Button is the chairman and president of an unidentified British charity in London. The charity ends up honoring him with a dinner to celebrate his accomplishment filled with many of the dignitaries and charity donors. Among the guests, Benny Hill shows up late expecting dinner after missing lunch, but the old timer (Bob Todd) by him informs him that the dinner is over. Luckily, a server (Sue Upton) brings Benny his dinner, but Benny has to find a way to covertly eat it in silence during Button's speech. As the announcer (Jon Jon Keefe) starts, Benny starts clapping and the wad of butter on his utensil flies across the room and hits a young beauty (Lorraine Doyle) in the chest, but she's more appalled by the thought of another attendee (Johnny Hutch) trying to remove it. During the speech, Benny's growling stomach annoys the grand lady (Anna Dawson) by his side. He tries eating with peas secretly sneaked into his hand, by pretending to drop his fork and lowering his head to his plate and by hiding food in his napkin. Unfortunately, he also ends up pulling strips of napkin from his teeth. When he tries hiding mashed potatoes in his hand again, the old timer reaches across to lite the lady's cigar, getting the mashed potatoes smeared to the underside of his sleeve. Before he can get any further, an attendee takes his plate away from him. Stuck with just the celery garnish on the table, Benny tries eating a stalk hidden under his arm, but the sound of it annoys the people sitting with him. The celery is also taken away and he gets stuck choking on a rose he mistakenly grabs. Luckily, the lovely server (Sue Upton) comes to the rescue again with a big piece of cake for him. He again descends to the table again to eat, getting the cherry stuck to his nose and taking a minute to notice it. Another bite leaves marks of the icing on his face, making him look like a circus clown with a mustache. He goes in for several bites on a moment of applause, but the announcer (Jon Jon Keefe) suddenly goes to Benny to give a speech, leaving Benny speaking with a mouth full of cake and bits of it flying from his lips on the surrounding attendees. Trivia * Button is played and voiced by Henry McGee. * Benny's own name is used to identify him in the sketch. * After the wad of butter lands on Lorraine's Doyle's chest, Johnny Hutch warms the spoon he hopes to catch it with as Benny did with a spoon on the S.S. Rumpo with Carol Mills. * Mike Mulloy, Susie Waring and Jenny Drummond(?) play other attendees. * According to William Brown of "Benny's Place," this sketch was labeled on the DVD as "Dining Etiquette." Episode(s) * The Crook Report Gallery Butter00.JPG Butter01.JPG Butter02.JPG Butter03.JPG Butter04.JPG Butter05.JPG Butter06.JPG Butter07.JPG Butter08.JPG Butter09.JPG Butter10.JPG Category: Characters Category: 1988 Characters Category: Characters played by Henry McGee